Discussions are detected in online settings using existing approaches wherein discussions are explicitly captured (such as on discussion threads of online forums, blogs, comments sections, etc.). However, in settings wherein discussion threads are not explicit (such as in micro-blogs), such existing approaches cannot identify or extract or identify social discussions, nor can such existing approaches identify geographically-constrained social discussion threads. Accordingly, a need exists for processing micro-blog posts beyond natural language topic similarity measures.